The incorporation of fluorine into macromolecules can lead to materials with a variety of unique properties such as low surface energies, low dielectric constants, high incompatibility with other polymers, solubility in supercritical CO2, and resistance to harsh chemical environments. Fluoropolymers are used commercially where the unique properties imparted by fluorine are necessary for the desired application (e.g., chemical resistant coatings, noncorrosive materials, antifouling coatings, interlayer dielectrics).